Obesity is a growing concern, particularly in the United States, as the number of obese people continues to increase, and more is learned about the negative health effects of obesity. Morbid obesity, in which a person is 100 pounds or more over ideal body weight, in particular poses significant risks for severe health problems. Accordingly, a great deal of attention is being focused on treating obese patients. One method of treating morbid obesity has been to place a restriction device, such as an elongated band, about the upper portion of the stomach. Gastric bands have typically comprised a fluid-filled elastomeric balloon with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the esophageal-gastric junction to form a small gastric pouch above the band and a reduced stoma opening in the stomach. When fluid is infused into the balloon, the band expands against the stomach creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the band. The effect of the band is to reduce the available stomach volume and thus the amount of food that can be consumed before becoming “full.”
Food restriction devices have also comprised mechanically adjusted bands that similarly encircle the upper portion of the stomach. These bands include any number of resilient materials or gearing devices, as well as drive members, for adjusting the bands. Additionally, gastric bands have been developed that include both hydraulic and mechanical drive elements. An example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device” which issued on May 30, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to restrict the available food volume in the stomach cavity by implanting an inflatable elastomeric balloon within the stomach cavity itself. The balloon is filled with a fluid to expand against the stomach walls and, thereby, decrease the available food volume within the stomach.
With each of the above-described food restriction devices, safe, effective treatment requires that the device be regularly monitored and adjusted to vary the degree of restriction applied to the stomach. With banding devices, the gastric pouch above the band will substantially increase in size following the initial implantation. Accordingly, the stoma opening in the stomach must initially be made large enough to enable the patient to receive adequate nutrition while the stomach adapts to the banding device. As the gastric pouch increases in size, the band may be adjusted to vary the stoma size. In addition, it is desirable to vary the stoma size in order to accommodate changes in the patient's body or treatment regime, or in a more urgent case, to relieve an obstruction or severe esophageal dilatation. Traditionally, adjusting a hydraulic gastric band required a scheduled clinician visit during which a Huber needle and syringe were used to penetrate the patient's skin and add or remove fluid from the balloon via the injection port. More recently, implantable pumps have been developed which enable non-invasive adjustments of the band. An external programmer communicates with the implanted pump using telemetry to control the pump. During a scheduled visit, a physician places a hand-held portion of the programmer near the gastric implant and transmits power and command signals to the implant. The implant in turn adjusts the fluid levels in the band and transmits a response command to the programmer.
During these gastric band adjustments, it has been difficult to determine how the adjustment is proceeding, and whether the adjustment will have the intended effect. In an attempt to determine the efficacy of an adjustment, some physicians have utilized fluoroscopy with a Barium swallow as the adjustment is being performed, although fluoroscopy can be both expensive and raise concerns about radiation dosage. Other physicians have instructed the patient to drink a glass of water during or after the adjustment to determine whether the water can pass through the adjusted stoma. This method, however, only assures that the patient is not obstructed, and does not provide any information about the efficacy of the adjustment. Oftentimes, a physician may simply adopt a “try as you go” method based upon their prior experience, and the results of an adjustment may not be discovered until hours or days later, when the patient experiences a complete obstruction of the stomach cavity, or the band induces erosion of the stomach tissue due to excessive pressure on the tissue walls.
In addition, tracking or monitoring the long-term performance of the gastric band and/or the patient has been difficult in the past, but promises a wide range of benefits. For example, obtaining and displaying data from or related to the gastric band over a period of time (or real-time data) may be useful for adjustment, diagnostic, monitoring, or other purposes. It may be further advantageous to store such data, process it to obtain other kinds of meaningful data and/or communicate it to a remote location. Allowing a physician or patient to manipulate or track such information would add a new dimension to obesity treatment or other forms of treatment. The foregoing examples are merely illustrative and not exhaustive. While a variety of techniques and devices have been used treat obesity, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has previously made or used an invention as described in the appended claims.
Accordingly, methods and devices are provided for use with an implantable restriction device, and in particular for logging, displaying, analyzing, and/or processing data from or related to an implantable restriction device.